Through the Night
by Jcansnh
Summary: Alkohol dan Park Jihoon memang perpaduan yang benar-benar buruk! Ingatkan Jinyoung untuk menyembur Lai Guanlin dengan berbagai umpatan, kalau perlu dengan berbagai tinjuan dan pukulan. [ Produce 101 ; Jinyoung B. , Jihoon P. ]


Jinyoung memapah tubuh lunglai Jihoon memasuki kamar dengan wajah yang datar. Sesekali si Bae mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Jihoon, karena yang lebih tua tersandung kakinya sendiri maupun hilang keseimbangan.

"Ck! Kau selalu menyusahkanku," decak Jinyoung sebal.

Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ung? Kau barusan menjelekkanku, ya?"

Jinyoung menatap datar Jihoon yang kini sibuk menggumamkan hal-hal tidak penting dan sesekali tertawa. Alkohol dan Park Jihoon memang perpaduan yang benar-benar buruk! Ingatkan Jinyoung untuk menyembur Lai Guanlin dengan berbagai umpatan, kalau perlu dengan berbagai tinjuan dan pukulan.

Jihoon mengusak kepala di atas bantal setelah Jinyoung membaringkannya di atas ranjang asrama grup. Surai cokelat Jihoon berantakkan dan lembab oleh keringatnya sendiri. Membuat Jinyoung secara tidak sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya karena kering. Kering karena melihat Jihoon yang, umm seksi?

Sepupu Park Woojin itu memililki sisa sepuluh persen kesadaran setelah menghabiskan hampir lima gelas minuman keras merk ternama. Hampir, karena Jinyoung datang tepat ketika gelas kelima Jihoon menyentuh bibir dan segera ditangkis oleh Jinyoung. Jihoon memang hampir sepenuhnya mabuk, tetapi Jinyoung bersyukur bahwa salah satu kakak di grupnya itu tidak memuntahkan apa yang diminumnya.

Ini semua berawal dari rapper asal negara tetangga, Lai Guanlin. Ia mengajak Jihoonㅡyang tidak punya jadwalㅡuntuk pergi ke bar dengan iming-iming melepas letih. "Melepas letih, apanya?" gerutu Jinyoung sambil melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakan Jihoon.

Jinyoung juga membantu melepaskan jaket yang dikenakan Jihoon, juga melepas dua kancing teratas kemeja Jihoon dengan tujuan agar si Park tidur dengan nyaman.

"Uhm, Jinyoung-i~ Baejin-a~" panggil Jihoon ketika Jinyoung hendak membuka pintu kamar. Jinyoung baru menyelesaikan syuting drama dan Lai-sialan-Guanlin memberitahukan bahwa crush-nya itu mabuk di salah satu bar, yang untungnya berdekatan dengan lokasi syuting. Jadi, Jinyoung benar-benar lelah dan ingin pulang ke apartemen untuk tidur.

"Nyong-i~"

Jinyoung menyerah! Mana bisa ia pergi saat Jihoon menunjukkan aegyo luar biasa lucu itu!

Jinyoung menghela nafas dan kembali melangkah mendekati ranjang Jihoon. "Ada apa?"

Jihoon merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan segera memeluk pinggang Jinyoung. "Temani Jihoon-i tidur, ya? Nyong-i~"

Jinyoung tersenyum saat Jihoon menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha membuat Jinyoung menurutinya. "Besok aku ada syuting pukul sembilan pagi, hyung," ujar Jinyoung sambil mengelus surai Jihoon.

"Tapi Jihoon-i rindu Nyong-i~" rengek Jihoon.

"Iya iya kutemani tidur."

Tuh kan, Jinyoung pasti kalah ketika berhadapan dengan Jihoon yang mabuk. Si Aktor Bae itu langsung berbaring di atas ranjang sempit Jihoon dan menarik selimut sebatas pinggang.

"Kapan syuting MV comeback?" tanya Jinyoung sambil mengelus surai Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeram seperti anak kucing, sebelum mendekap Jinyoung dan menyimpan wajah pada aktor yang setahun lebih muda darinya. "Minggu depan."

"Ck! Kau seharusnya istirahat yang cukup sebelum comeback, bukannya malah pergi ke tempat laknat itu bersama Guanlin."

Jihoon kini mendongak dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Uh? Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya, hmmm..." Jinyoung tersenyum setelah mendapat kata yang tepat, "Tidak suka. Aku tidak suka kau kehilangan kesadaran karena mabuk dihadapan orang lain."

"Memang kau kekasihku, uh?" tanya Jihoon.

Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon. "Tidak ingat siapa yang terus menolakku, eh?"

Si Park menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibir, membuat Jinyoung terkekeh gemas dan mengecup bibir Jihoon.

"Nyong-i~"

"Hm?"

"Cium aku lagi~"

"Tidak mau."

"Uh, Nyoㅡ"

Jinyoung tidak memberi Jihoon kesempatan untuk melanjutkan rengekkan, karena ia membungkam Jihoon dengan bibirnya sendiri. Memagut bibir sewarna sakura milik Jihoon yang kini lebih manis karena samar aroma alkohol.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini apa? Datar karena idenya hilang ditengah jalan, uh. Dan disini Baejin itu aktor, sedangkan Jihun itu member boyben.

Oh! Mari mengobrol sama aku di twitter : jcansnh

.

.

.

.

.

.

Guanlin pulang ke asrama pukul tujuh pagi, hebatnya ia tidak mabuk setelah semalam suntuk berada di bar.

"Seonho-ya?"

Guanlin terlihat bingung saat melihat adik 'kesayangannya' tertidur di sofa depan televisi.

"Ho-ya." Guanlin menepuk pelan pipi Seonho, berusaha membangunkan maknae grupnya.

"Uh? Guanlin hyung?" tanya Seonho dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Kenapa tidur disini?"

Seonho menutup mulutnya yang menguap. "Jinyoung-i hyung menginap dan tidur bersama Hoon-i hyung. Mana mungkin aku jadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka."

"Kau bisa tidur di ranjangku."

"Uh?"

"Maksudku tidur di kamarku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
